Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for connecting reinforced concrete sections. The device uses wire ropes which are embedded partially in a concrete section which was made first, and the ends which are not embedded protrude into a formwork of a second, adjoining concrete section.
It is known to connect concrete sections by embedding in one concrete section at the abutting surface wire rope loops or the like which then cooperate with corresponding wire rope loops of a second concrete section.
If the second concrete section is of cast in place concrete, it is also possible to concrete the wire rope loops into the second concrete section.
In order to simplify manipulation with the wire rope loops, it is known to provide at the edge of the formwork of a concrete section box-like inserts which receive the wire rope loops. After removal of the formwork, the boxes can be opened, and the wire rope loops which were initially turned in then adopt a position for connection to the adjacent second concrete section.
Wire rope loops of the type mentioned hereinabove can be employed both with cast in place concrete sections and also with pre-cast concrete sections.
It is known furthermore to bend in reinforcements of concrete sections in the edge region such that they are inside the formwork. In this case a box-like insert, for example, can be provided which receives the bent-in reinforcing bars. After removal of the formwork and optionally opening of the boxes, the reinforcing bars are bent out such that a connection to adjacent concrete sections is possible.
It is frequently necessary to use in the concrete section reinforcing bars of sizeable diameter. Increasingly, there is then a risk that the reinforcing bars may crack while being bent back. It also becomes difficult or impossible to bend in the reinforcing bars, as mentioned hereinabove, in the edge region such that the ends are initially within the formwork and are bent up only after removal of the formwork. In the case of reinforcements of sizeable diameter, there are therefore provided for example in the formwork openings through which the reinforcing bars project. It is also known to provide the ends of the reinforcing bars with pressed-on sleeves having an internal thread, such that correspondingly constructed reinforcing bars of the adjacent concrete section can be screwed into these sleeves.
However, the connecting of reinforcing bars of sizeable diameter which are bendable only with difficulty or not at all is altogether very labour-intensive. This is true both when introducing the reinforcement into the formwork and also when removing the formwork and when connecting adjacent concrete sections.